


Just Talk to Him

by Volixia666



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hypnos Needs a Hug, hypnos's low self esteem, than and hypnos being snarky brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volixia666/pseuds/Volixia666
Summary: Zagreus is fed up with Thanatos ignoring Hypnos, so makes certain that the twins talk.A short little fluff piece.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	Just Talk to Him

_ “I’m proud of you my child.” _

_ “This is for you. I guess. Don’t think much of it, brother.” _

_ “Hrrrrrrrrrrrrng.” _

A lovely dream. A nice dream. A dream Hypnos was startled out of as he heard loud arguing coming from the other side of the wall. He held the list tightly against his chest.

“-being ridiculous!”

“I love you Than!” Zagreus’s voice shouted bag. Hypnos was intrigued. His twin and the mighty Zagreus arguing this loudly? That was new. “I love you, but you’re being a  _ dick _ .”

“Oh, is this because I didn’t give you-“ Thanatos’s usually irritated, well, irritated when it came to Hypnos, tone was interrupted.

“This isn’t about me!” A pin drop could be heard in the hall, and even Lord Hades had no idea what to do about this. “This is about Hypnos!”

“What  _ about _ Hypnos?” Thanatos responded, and Hypnos  _ had _ to give a sardonic chuckle. What about him? He was useless. Annoying. Couldn’t even do his job right.

Zagreus gave a loud groan. “What about-He’s your  _ brother _ . And I know, I know. Gods and family is a  _ complicated _ mess. I just found out my mother is my father’s niece. Okay, I get it. But would it  _ kill _ you to just, talk to him?”

“About  _ what _ ?”

Yes. What would Than talk to  _ him _ about? Other than to criticize. Or put down. Or-

“About dreams? The surface? Stupid stuff the shades get up to? There’s a whole bunch of things you can talk to him about. And you know what? Until you actually  _ talk  _ to your brother, I’m not gonna talk to you.”

“Zag, you’re being  _ childish.” _

“Hey Achilles did you hear something?”

“Not a thing, lad.”

“ _ Zagreus _ !”

Footsteps echoed, and Hypnos looked around anxiously. Seemed the rest of the house was pretending they also did not overhear the explosive argument. Orpheus was intently looking at his lyre, while the House Contractor was incredibly focused on his mug. Zagreus came over to him and grinned.

“Things will get better.” He said. Hypnos awkwardly laughed.

“Don’t know what you mean. Things are as good as they can be!” He wracked his brain. How did Zagreus die again last time? There was a suggestion there. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “Careful who you anger! Never know when you need to duck.”

Zagreus smirked. “Than’s not gonna hurt me. He just needs to  _ think _ .”

“But…But…” Hypnos lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. “It’s just me.”

Zagreus shrugged. “So what? You’re a person. Well. God. You have feelings, which is the point” The prince shot a quick glare at his father before focusing back on Hypnos. “And I’m tired of no one  _ talking _ to each other.”

“Well if you need to sleep, just say the word!” Hypnos said cheerfully. “Can even throw in a nice dream or two if you want.”

Zagreus shook his head, grinning again. “Me? Rest. Nah, I still need to head to the surface.” He turned around with a wave. “See ya!”

Hypnos waggled his fingers, then sighed. Zagreus was nice, and it was amazing having someone who  _ talked _ to him. But…The idea of his brother actually being nice to him was just a dream. It was why sleeping was so nice. At least in his sleep, he could pretend people cared about him.

* * *

It had been several nights…or days since the argument. The house mostly settled down. Thanatos had walked past Hypnos a few times but didn’t even spare a glance. Nothing much had changed, but then again, since when did much change in this house?

Until today. Thanatos arrived in the house, and from the corner of his eye, Hypnos could see that he was heading straight to him. Great, what would the yelling be about this time? Hypnos focused on the list, pointedly ignoring his brother.

“Hypnos.” Thanatos said gruffly.

“ _ Yeeeeeeeeess?”  _ Hypnos said, not looking up from the list of dead.

“Hypnos, I…” Thanatos gave a long drawn out sigh. “How…was your day?” He finally got out awkwardly.

The God of Sleep froze.  _ How was your day?  _ A simple question. But not…Yelling. “Well gee Than, it’s not like we have day  _ or _ night here!” He snarked finally.

“No. No we don’t.” Thanatos agreed. “It’s a  _ stupid _ question.”

“For Gods, maybe. Makes sense for mortals and their short little lives!” Hypnos said cheerfully. Several of the recently dead shades gave him an offended look. He shrugged it off. They’d get used to it.

“Hmm.”

“Is that uh, all for now?” Hypnos asked. He had no idea what to do other than be sarcastic, and laugh things off.

“Yes, I suppose so. I’ll…Be seeing you.” Thanatos said, then stalked away to talk to Lord Hades. Hypnos breathed a slight sigh of relief. That was…weird. Nice! But weird.

* * *

“You’re  _ kidding _ me?” Thanatos said, exasperated. Hypnos grinned.

“Nope. Says right on my list, Zagreus has died from standing in Asphodel’s magma just a  _ little _ too long. Don’t know how he doesn’t notice that stuff is hot.”

Thanatos put his hands against his face as he groaned. “Zag, you  _ dumbass _ .”

Hypnos giggled, as a frustrated and muttering Zagreus emerged from the pool. He looked at them and grinned.

“Now that’s a sight I never expected to see!” He said cheerfully. Thanatos crossed his arms.

“Magma, Zagreus. You died from  _ magma _ .” He stated. Zagreus sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“Heh. Yeah. Though, though. In my most  _ honorable _ defense. Meg had some new ability she was trying on me, and kicked the crap out of me.”

Thanatos continued to look at Zagreus unimpressed. “ _ Magma _ .”

Hypnos giggled again. “Have you tried moving out of it?”

“There were wretched witches! Several! All firing at me.”

Hypnos tapped his list. “Says here you died of magma, not witches.”

Zagreus groaned, then paused. “Wait, since when do you share what people died of?”

Hypnos shrugged. “I don’t. Usually. But my brother told me a few tales of how he found people dying, so I told him some of how  _ you’ve _ died!”

Thanatos sighed. “Zagreus.  _ How _ did you get killed from a spike trap? Those are easy to avoid.”

“Says the asshole who can fly.” Zagreus went over then hugged Thanatos, before turning around and giving Hypnos a hug. Hypnos startled at the contact before awkwardly patting Zagreus on the back. A hug. He hadn’t received one of those in  _ awhile _ .

“What’s the uh, ocaision?” He asked. His brother seemed equally confused. Zagreus gave Hypnos a squeeze, causing him to squeak, before letting go.

“You two are talking! At my expense, but can’t say I’m surprised.” Zagreus said with a grin. He turned to Thanatos. “See, was that so hard?”

“Yes.” Thanatos deadpanned. Zagreus tapped his foot, and crossed his arms. Thanatos sighed, and looked at Hypnos. “Though speaking with you, brother, is not as bad as I once thought.”

Hypnos went back to smiling. It was like one of his dreams had come true. One of his family was actually  _ talking _ to him, and didn’t hate him. Even better, it was his twin! “Oh yeah, you’re a little broody around the edges brother, but you’re not so bad to chat with either.” Thanatos gave a little half smile, before stepping closer to Zagreus, and said something that caused his boyfriend to flush red. Hypnos grabbed a pillow from his chaise and threw it at the two, though Thanatos caught it.

“Embarrassed, brother?” He teased. Hypnos huffed.

“Just go bother the denizens of the lounge.” He said. Zagreus laughed, and dragged Thanatos away.

Hypnos snuggled back up in his comforter. Thanatos had been talking with him for the past few days. His brother no longer seemed to even hate him. Things were...Better. Much better.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a series, but thought y'all needed Hypnos being cared about.


End file.
